Baby Sister
by misslaurenelizabeth
Summary: Edward and Emmett are best friends at U of Washington. But when Edward starts lusting after Emmett's little sister Bella, their friendship will be put to the test.
1. Sexual Tension

**I felt inspired. I can't promise I'll update this regularly but I wanted to put it up here while I'm at home sick with the swine flu and with nothing else better to do with my time. My other fic, Stay, has been put on hold for awhile until I can get some inspiration and some time to work on it.**

**Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie owns all. I own nadda.**

_Shit. Shit. Fucking shit._

This cannot be happening to me. Emmett's going to kill me if he finds out. But what was I supposed to do? His hot ass sister just happened to be in the shower when I went in to brush my teeth. Why the fuck do they share a bathroom anyways?

As I watch Bella skip back to her room with a towel wrapped around her and her dark brown hair dripping wet, I pray to God she doesn't tell Emmett. The guy may be my best friend since elementary school but I don't think he'd have any qualms when it comes to killing me over his baby sister.

I walk into Emmett's room and shut the door behind me.

"You shower man?" He looks at my wet, tangled, mess of hair.

"Uh .. yeah." I rub the back of my neck, a nervous habit I picked up from Carlisle.

"Everything okay? You seem a little strange."

"Yeah, dude. Everything's fine. I'm just hungover. You got anything to eat around here?" I quickly try to change the subject so that Emmett's focus shifts onto food. Food is, after all, one of Emmett's favorite things.

"I'm feeling bacon! You want some bacon Eddie?" Emmett shoots out the door and toward the kitchen before I can even respond.

I follow him out the door and I'm about to head down the steps when the smell of strawberries wafts through the air. I turn around to find Bella in jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt, hair still wet but piled on top of her head. She smirks as she pushes past me down the stairs. I'm painfully hard just at the sight of her.

Did I mention I just violated my best friend's fifteen year old sister in the shower they both share?

"Eddie! You coming down for bacon or what?" Emmett yells from the kitchen.

I shift my erection in an effort to hide it as best as possible. "On my way!" I yell back as I head down the stairs.

Bella's sitting at one of the stools in the kitchen munching on some bacon that Emmett made. I take a seat beside of her, trying my best to pay her no attention and help myself to a couple pieces.

"How was your night baby sister?" Emmett shoves 2 pieces of bacon into his mouth at once.

"It was alright. Jessica and I just went to the movies and then I came back here and I called it an early night. How was yours?"

"Eddie and I went to the bar. It was a pretty chill night, nothing too exciting."

"Well I'm sure _Eddie_ and you had a great time." Bella looks directly at me as she utters the nickname she knows I despise. I catch her smile out of the corner of my eye and my stomach does a little flip.

"I gotta get to class dude. Thanks for the breakfast. See you in sociology?"

Emmett nods as I grab my keys and practically run to my Volvo before speeding off and away from all of that ridiculous sexual tension.

I pull up at the University of Washington and head to my first class of the day. I think about how I had Bella bent over in the shower this morning and I take no notes for the entire lecture.

I see Emmett in sociology and he takes the seat right next to me. I feel intimidated by his presence, even though he always sits there. I feel like he knows. I say nothing to him the entire class period and leave right after the professor dismisses us.

I realize I left my phone at Emmett's in my hurry to leave this morning and I groan at the recognition I have to drive back to his house and get it.

As I pull up to his house, I notice his Jeep isn't outside so he must still be in class. I begin to put my car in reverse when I see the front door open and Bella's head peek out. I shift back into park and turn the car off.

"Emmett's not here by any chance, is he?" I get out of the car and start walking towards the front door.

"He has a late class on Thursdays so he won't be home for a couple more hours. You can wait for him if you'd like." Bella begins to walk back into the living room and leaves the front door ajar. I follow her into the house and I imagine taking her on the couch but quickly dismiss the image from my mind.

"It's cool. I just need my phone." I start searching the living room for it. "Have you seen it?"

"I think it's in my bedroom." I look up to find that Bella's taken off her shirt. I swallow hard and stumble to find words.

"Look. Bella. This morning was a one-time thing. I'm sorry it happened. I should have controlled myself."

Bella unbuttons her jeans and starts to maneuver out of them.

"Seriously, Emmett would kill me if he found out. There's seven years difference between us. You're his little sister. I'm his best friend. This is just weird."

Bella takes off her bra and is standing there in just her cute little cotton bikini underwear with stars on them. I want to rip them off with my teeth but then I picture Emmett walking in and ripping off my head instead.

I glance down and see my phone under the coffee table. "Found my phone!" I grab it and haul ass back to my car.

I go home and try to study but all I can think about is Bella in her cotton bikini. I just end up jacking off and going to bed. Before I fall asleep, I realize how pathetic it is that I'm fantasizing about a fifteen year old.

* * *


	2. Heineken and Pizza

**For those of you who have been asking, Em & Edward are 22 and seniors in college. Bella is 15 and a sophomore in high school.**

**Bella & Emmett's parents aren't alive anymore and Emmett is Bella's legal guardian. I'll go into more detail about all of that later on.**

**Your reviews are wonderful! Thanks for all of the positive encouragement!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie owns all, including my soul.**

***********************************************

The sun peaks in my window at a ridiculously early hour. I get out of bed to shut the blinds but then decide since I'm already out of bed that I might as well shower and eat breakfast.

I check my phone and see I have one missed call from Emmett. My stomach drops. What if he knows?

I call him back. I know he won't be awake at 7:30 on a Friday morning but I don't care.

"Eddie, it's the ass crack of dawn. Couldn't this wait til the sun comes up?"

I nervously pace around my living room. "Sorry Em. Just saw I had a missed call from you. I didn't know if it was important."

"Nothing is important enough to wake me up this early dude, but I just called because Bella said you stopped by."

I freeze. I wonder if she said anything else about my visit. I wonder if Emmett's ready to pound my face in. I wonder if Bella's sleeping naked at this very second.

_Stop it Cullen._

I will not think of Emmett's sister in a sexual way. I will not think of Emmett's sister in a sexual way. I will not think of Emmett's sister in a sexual way. I will not think of Emmett's sister in a sexual way.

"Eddie, you there?"

I realize I'm still on the phone with Emmett. "Uh, yeah. I just had to grab my phone yesterday. No biggie. Sorry for waking you Em. Go back to sleep." I begin to hang up the phone.

"Wait, do you want to come over tonight? We'll have some dinner and then head out for a couple beers. You can crash here again if you want."

Another night in the same house with Bella? It seems like a terrible idea and yet I find myself agreeing to meet Emmett at his place at 7 that night for pizza and beer.

I've gotten myself into a shitload of trouble.

When 7 o'clock rolls around, I knock on Emmett's front door and Bella answers. She's chatting on the phone to one of her friends and barely acknowledges me. I plop onto the living room couch as Emmett comes out of the kitchen with a Heineken in each hand. He hands me one and takes a seat beside of me.

"So pizza will be here in ten and then I'm thinking we hit up that place we went to Wednesday night? That cool with you Eddie?"

I'm distracted by the fact that Bella didn't notice me. I begin to tune out Emmett so that I can hear her voice coming from the other room.

"_And then he just kind of panicked and left Jess. I'm telling you, he's not into me." *Pause* "Of course I'm not going to tell Emmett! He'd kill us both!" *Pause* "Well what do you expect? He's 22 and gorgeous. Of course he'd pull a fuck and duck." *Long pause* "Yeah, I gotta go too. He's here. Bye."_

She's not telling Emmett. Good. She thinks I'm gorgeous. Fuck yes. She thinks I'm not into her? How would she get that idea when I had my hands all over her underage body just yesterday morning?

I resolve to have a talk with Bella before Emmett and I leave for the bar to straighten things out. I decide that if she agrees not to tell Emmett or anyone else, I'd like to continue to fuck her.

"Edward! I swear man, it's like I'm talking to a brick wall these days! You sure you're alright?" Emmett is slapping my chest and it hurts.

I notice he's finished his beer so I chug mine. "Yeah, I'm fine. Never better. Pizza time yet?"

"It should be here by now. I'm gonna step outside to smoke and I'll call to check on it. Heineken's in the fridge if you want another, just don't let Bella have any. She's getting to that age where she wants to try it and I'm just not ready for that yet. Be right back."

I figure this is my chance to talk to Bella. I grab another beer from the fridge and pop it open. I gulp half of it down and carry the rest with me upstairs to Bella's room. I knock on her door.

"Emmett, I'm studying! What is it?"

"It's not Emmett."

She doesn't reply. I reach for the doorknob but before I can even touch it, Bella has yanked the door open and pulled me inside. She slams the door behind me and I pray to God she doesn't try to take her clothes off again because I don't think I can walk away from that twice.

"Can I have that?" She gestures toward the Heineken.

I am almost tempted to give it to her with the way she is batting her eyelashes and pouting her lip but I stand my ground. "Emmett said specifically not to give you any."

Bella stands on her toes and places her mouth to my ear. I can feel the warmth of her breath. "Did he tell you specifically not to have sex with me too? Just because Emmett's my guardian doesn't mean he has complete control over what, or should I say who, I do."

I gently push Bella away from me and set the beer down on her dresser. "I'll make you a deal. You sit on that bed and keep all your clothes on the entire time that we have this conversation, you can have that beer."

Bella sits on the bed, curls her legs underneath her, crosses her arms, and sticks out her bottom lip. "Fine, have it your way."

I take a deep breath and rub the back of my neck. "You must be trying to have me killed. Is that it?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because that's what will happen if your brother finds out about yesterday. You have got to stop telling people. The more people that know, the more likely he'll be to find out."

"Okay, but I only told Jessica. And that's because you ran out on me yesterday."

I take a seat on the opposite side of the bed and the scent of strawberries catches my nostrils. I maintain my control. "Do you want to do it again?"

Bella's eyes light up. "More than anything!"

"Then it has to be our secret."

She nods, her eyes still bright. I have to keep myself from reaching out and touching her.

"And I'm not your boyfriend. Okay? This is just sexual. I cannot be dating a fifteen year old."

She frowns. "But it's okay for you to fuck a fifteen year old, so long as no one knows it and you don't get attached?"

I huff. I know she is going to be a difficult one. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Emmett's voice booms from downstairs. "PIZZA!"

I scribble my number down on a post it on Bella's desk. "Use it whenever you want to reach me," I tell her. I leave her room and head down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why were you upstairs dude?" Emmett is already munching down on pepperoni pizza straight from the box.

"Just needed to make sure my hair was looking okay. I had to borrow some of your hair gel, hope you don't mind."

I surprise myself at how easily I can lie to my best friend of 12 years.

"Mind? I never even use that stuff." Emmett's mouth is full of cheese and tomato sauce as he speaks but I can't help but remember how much his table manners have actually improved since high school. "You think Bella might want some pizza? Will you go ask her Eddie?"

I grab a slice from the box and head upstairs to Bella's room. I don't knock this time, I just walk right in. She's changing into sweatpants and I see a glimpse of her underwear. They're blue this time. I notice the once half-full beer on her dresser is now completely gone. I clear my throat to let her know I'm there.

"Umm, Emmett wanted to know if you wanted any pizza."

She looks up and smirks at me. "Tell Emmett my 22 year old non-boyfriend is taking me out to dinner."

I shake my head. "Oh, no he is not."

She takes slow, deliberate steps toward me and her hips sway from side to side. I am surprised by how much sexier and more confident this fifteen year old girl is than any collegiate woman I've ever met. "Oh, yes he is."

I shake my head harder this time. "No dates Bella. We're not dating. Now come get some pizza." I leave Bella's room before I do anything inappropriate to her with her 250 pound-football playing-older brother downstairs.

Bella, Emmett, and I sit in the kitchen in awkward silence finishing what's left of the pizza. Emmett tries to make conversation but Bella and I are too distracted to even acknowledge him.

I decide to go home instead of going out to the bar, much to Emmett's dismay.

I think of Bella's blue undies the whole drive home. I think of the way her hips swayed from side to side while I'm in the shower. I think of the warmth of her breath on my face as I am lying in bed. I am just about to jack off for the second time in a row like some desperate teenager when my phone chimes with a text.

_Emmett went to the bar without you. He said he won't be back til tomorrow. Come over? – B_

I know I'm in deep shit but I text her back.

_Be there in five. - E_

* * *


	3. Gentle or not, here I come

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. It's been a crazy time lately between midterms and sorority commitments. But I finally got this chapter done. The bad news? There may not be any more for a couple weeks. The good news? Look foward to several chapters coming your way over Thanksgiving Break!**

**Please continue to read, review, and fave this story. You guys are wonderful!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie owns all.**

I say I'll be there in five minutes but I'm actually there in three. I do at least 15 miles about the speed limit all the way there.

I pull up to Emmett's house and I take a deep breath.

_Am I really about to go through with this? Am I really about to betray my best friend? Once was bad enough, but at least it wasn't planned. This is unforgivable._

I think about putting my car in reverse, forgetting the whole thing, and just going home to bed. I see the front porch light turn on and I know that Bella's already seen my car so she knows I'm here.

I take a couple more deep breaths before I get out of my car and head towards the house.

I wonder if Emmett really will be gone until tomorrow. I wonder if I should stay the night but then I quickly dismiss the thought. That's boyfriend territory and this is not a relationship.

I knock on the front door three times and it takes Bella awhile to answer.

"You could've just came in you know. It was unlocked." She's standing with one hand on her hip, dressed in grey sweatpants and a pink tank top, and she has attitude written all over her face.

I'm uneasy about the fact that she's keeping the door unlocked. "You should lock the door when you're home alone. Anyone could just walk in."

She ignores my comment and takes me by the hand. She leads me through the living room and up the stairs. I find myself staring at her ass the entire way to her bedroom.

Bella leads me to her bed and pushes me down as she climbs on top of me. Once again, I'm astonished by how much confidence this little girl has. In fact, I'm so astonished that I can't seem to find any words when Bella removes her shirt to reveal her bare breasts. The only thing I can do is touch them with first my hands and then my mouth.

I marvel in how exquisite her skin tastes and I want to taste other parts of her. I roll over so I am on top of Bella and remove her sweatpants and underwear as quick as possible. I kiss down her stomach until I reach the most delicious part of Bella and I taste that as well. She moans and calls my name. I am painfully hard and I can't wait any longer. I stand up and remove my clothes, tossing them every which way.

Part of me wants to be gentle with her but I push that thought aside as I place my body over hers. She opens her legs, as if by instinct, and I wonder how many other guys have done what I'm about to do. I'm almost jealous for a moment but I get a grip on it. I look her in the eyes to make sure she's ready. She nods her head slightly so I slowly slide in.

Warm. Tight. Perfection. Heaven.

I take a minute to appreciate what's happening before moving, but Bella isn't having any of that. She starts bucking her hips in an effort to get some kind of friction, but I'm definitely not alright with her having all of the control in this. I take her wrists in one hand and pin them above her head. I push her hips back down onto the bed, maybe a little too hard.

"Stop that Bella," I say through clenched teeth and I begin moving in and out. Just as I thought it would, it feels even better than it did the first time. I speed up and I'm so close to exploding but I don't want it to end yet.

I look down at Bella and she's chewing her bottom lip so hard it looks like it might bleed. I pull out because she looks like she's in pain. I don't even bother to finish.

"Everything okay?" I ask her as I stand up from the bed.

She sits up and looks at me. "I thought this would be different. I don't know."

I furrow my brows. "Different?" I'm actually a little embarrassed that she wasn't enjoying it. I know I'm a good fuck. I've been told by several women so I'm wondering what's going on with this little girl.

She reaches for her shirt and puts it back on. "I just thought you'd be gentle." She blushes and looks down.

I walk towards her in all my naked glory, place my index finger below her chin and tilt her face up so she's looking in my eyes. "It can be however you want it to be Bella." I have no idea why I'm letting this girl control me in this way, but I find myself wanting to give her whatever she wishes for.

Bella gets off the bed and puts on her underwear. I frown at the fact that she's getting dressed and begin to dress myself as well.

"Will you stay the night Edward?" Bella looks up at me with her chocolate eyes. I know it would be giving the wrong impression to stay with her and I don't want her to think I'm her boyfriend. This is just an agreement between the two of us. Just sex, that's all.

I have it in my mind to say no. I open my mouth to say it and before I can, she interrupts me.

"You don't have to. Don't feel obligated to. I just didn't want to spend the night here alone, that's all. You can even sleep downstairs if you want to." She shuffles her feet from side to side and she's once again staring at the ground.

I sigh. It's impossible to say no to that. "Climb into bed."

Bella lifts the covers and climbs in. I take off my shirt and jeans, leaving my boxers on. I lay next to her, careful to stay on my side and not touch her. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep. Sometime in the next five minutes, I feel Bella scoot closer to me and she places her head on my chest. I want to tell her to move it but I don't. Instead, I just put my arm around her and drift to sleep.

The next thing I know, I awake to the front door slamming shut and Emmett's drunken voice screaming through the house "Eddie? I saw your car! You here? Eddie?!?"

My heartbeat quickens and I shoot up out of bed, waking Bella up in the process. We both know we're in deep shit if he finds me in her room. I grab my clothes and quickly walk across the hall to Emmett's room, figuring I can come up with an excuse for sleeping in his bed.

I make it to his room and climb into his bed and I breathe a sigh of relief. The door cracks open and Emmett's got some blonde girl who is probably twice as drunk as him lagging behind him. He looks confused. "Eddie? Correct me if I'm wrong but don't you have your own bed?"

I make up something on the spot. "Uh, yeah. The neighbors were being loud and I have class tomorrow. I figured I'd sleep on your couch but when Bella told me you went out, I came upstairs and slept in your room instead."

For a minute, I feel proud for making up such a convincing story. Then, I realize I just lied to my best friend and I feel almost nauseous. Then the nausea worsens when I think about why I'm even going through this whole ordeal. No piece of ass is worth this much trouble.

"That's cool dude, but I'm in need of my bed." Emmett motions to the blonde who giggles. "Couch is free, you know where the extra blankets are."

I nod my head and start down the stairs to go sleep on the uncomfortable couch. As I toss and turn throughout the night, one thought stays in my head.

_I have to put a stop to this whole agreement first thing tomorrow morning._


	4. Temptation

**A/N:I know. I seriously have no fucking excuse. I can only say that all of the recent reviews and story alerts made me want to update this story for the first time in forever. If you all believe in this story, then I should too.**

**I really didn't like where I was going with the writing style in the first few chapters. I wanted more introspection and less "I am doing this. I am doing that." So I changed it up a little and I'm happy with it. Time to get back on the bandwagon, ya'll.  
**

**Disclaimer: Steph, you're a great lady and you know you own these characters. I just like to put them in awkward situations.**

* * *

As the sunlight peeks into my best friend's living room, I groan. My back is killing me. Why the hell would I have spent the night on this uncomfortable couch when I could have been at home in the comforts of my own bed?

_Oh I know. Bella._

If I had just left like I planned to, I'd be home and not stuck in this insanely awkward situation right now. But she had to go and pout and ask me to stay with her like I was her fucking prom date or boyfriend or something.

I throw the blanket off of me and resign that I will end this entire thing as soon as possible. Lying to Emmett, possibly going to jail, driving myself insane over some little girl, it all needed to end. As I shrug on my jeans and my t-shirt, I hear someone moving around upstairs. The footsteps are too light to be Emmett's and with how drunk that blond chick was that he brought home last night, I highly doubt she's awake at this hour. It must be Bella.

I bound up the stairs, careful not wake up Emmett, but quick enough to catch Bella by surprise as I open her bedroom door and enter without even waiting for an invitation. She's standing in front of her closet in a cute pink pair of bikini panties and a white cotton bra. Perfectly appropriate for a fifteen year old girl. _Because well, she is a fucking fifteen year old girl. And you, Edward Cullen, are a perverted old man with a death wish._

I try my best not to let my gaze linger too long on her breasts, her collarbones, her beautiful hair. If I don't say this now, I may have to finish what we started last night. "We can't do this anymore," I blurt out.

"Pardon?" Bella finally turns away from her closet to look at me and the view from the front is even better than the view from the side. Her eyes are going to be the death of me.

It takes all I have in me to stay strong. "I said, we can't do this anymore. You and me. Fooling around. It can't happen again...ever."

"How many times are we going to have this conversation before you just give in? If it's Emmett that you're scared of, I won't tell him and he doesn't suspect anything." She slowly starts to walk towards me and I back towards her doorway. "Edward, you like me. I know you like me."

She didn't understand. How could she? Her ass wasn't on the line here. Mine was. Worst thing that could happen to her if we got caught? Emmett would ground her. Me? He'd kill me, only to bring me back and have me thrown in jail. I finally understand what I have to do to make this end. "I don't like you, Bella. How could I? You're a child." I know I'm lying, but I have to.

The brightness that always resides in her eyes fades away and she starts to stare at the ground and shuffle her feet. "I understand," she replies meekly.

With that, I leave her bedroom and close the door behind me. As quickly as I ran up, I descend back down the stairs.

_You did the right thing, Cullen. You did the right thing. She's going to be over you in 2 days and she'll start dating that Jacob kid that she goes to school with._ Unfortunately, I can't seem to convince myself like I want to.

I grab my keys and make my way to the car. It's Saturday, so of course I don't have class, but I have to pretend I have at least a study group or something in order to make my life to Emmett last night plausible.

As I look up to adjust my rearview mirror, I see Bella looking out her window. Her eyes are so sad and if I had any heart at all, I would go right back up those stairs and tell her that I really did like her. But she couldn't know the truth and I couldn't really let myself admit it out loud anyways. Her eyes meet mine; I give her a quick nod, and start to back out of the driveway.

* * *

For fuck's sake, I had been thinking about Bella all damn day. I couldn't get her out of my head. Her eyes were so sad. And it was because of me. I did that to her.

As I open the door to my apartment, I head directly for the fridge and grab the first cold beer I see. I down half of it in one gulp then grab another for later before I walk over and plop down on the couch. Nothing good is on TV, of course. Nothing that will take my mind off of what a complete ass-hat I was, what a complete ass-hat I still am.

I pick up my phone and think about calling her. I can't bring myself to do it though. Letting her go is the best course of action here. This could only end badly.

Just because I can't physically be with her, doesn't mean I can't imagine it. And I do. I imagine what she'd look like bent over while I pound her from behind. I imagine her mouth around my dick as she looks up at me for approval. I imagine myself ripping off her pink cotton panties and dipping my tongue into that beautiful pussy she has. And for what is most likely the third or fourth time this week, I jack off to these thoughts before I fall asleep.

* * *

"Everything alright, Eddie? You seem a little off the past couple days." Emmett says between bites of chicken wings. It had been three days since I'd talked to Bella, since I'd lied to her face to protect the both of us. Emmett called me earlier today to remind me that Wednesdays are our night for beer and wings at Eclipse.

I rub the back of my neck with my palm and contemplate what, if anything, I should tell him. "Actually, there's this chick that has my head all messed up, man." _There. That's vague enough to not raise suspicion and true enough to not make me feel guilty._

He uses the back of one hand to wipe the wing sauce off and the other to reach for his beer. Never the man with table manners, he states "Well, is she worth it? Worth the trouble, I mean?"

I take a sip of my own beer. This is awkward and comforting at the same time. "Yeah. She's worth it, but we can't be together because it isn't a healthy relationship for either of us." I don't tell him that what would be most unhealthy about this is if he found out and completely rearranged my face.

"The way I see it, if she's got you pining like this, she is some special kind of girl. Dude, go for it. Who cares where it ends up? Think about the here and now." He downs the rest of his beer before motioning to the waitress for the check.

Leave it up to Emmett to make something so complicated sound so black and white. Maybe I should go for it. I will go for it. I decide to text her once I'm home.

Emmett pays the check for both of us. Afterall, it is his turn this week. As I stand up from my bar stool, I realize just how drunk I really am. The problem with beer and wings night is that if you don't have any wings and you drink 6 beers, you get pretty fucked up pretty quickly. Emmett drives back to my place to drop me off and I don't even wait until I'm in my apartment before I pull my phone out of my pocket and type out a text to her.

_I'm a huge fucking liar. Do you still want this? _– E

I clumsily fumble with my keys and unlock my apartment door before making my way to my bed and crashing hard with my clothes still on, shoes and all. A couple of hours later, my phone buzzes in my jean pocket and I pull it out while prying open one eye to read the text.

_Only if you call me your girlfriend. _– B

Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?


	5. Commit(ted)

**A/N: Hello? Is anyone there? It's an update! (6 months later.) Please don't hate me. I gave you some good stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own these characters. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting at home on a Saturday night broke as fuck. I'd be at some fancy Hollywood party living the good life.**

* * *

I don't know what to say to Bella now. Sure, I like her. Sure, she's beautiful. But girlfriend? She has to understand that I can't have a 15 year old girlfriend.

For most of Sunday, I sit on my couch and stare at the television, wishing away this hangover. I keep picking up my phone, starting to type a text back to Bella, and then canceling it every single time. I start with _I don't think that's such a good idea_ but then I change it to _Well if we don't tell anyone, I think we could swing that_ . Eventually I settle on something open-ended and entirely non-committal.

_We'll discuss that when we can. – E_

And then I wait. I wait for what seems like hours for her to text me back, pacing back and forth in my living room. Then pacing back and forth on my balcony. Then pacing in the kitchen. And when I can't wait any longer, I take a shower and get dressed.

* * *

Just a twenty-minute drive, and I'm drowning my sorrows at Eclipse when some peppy girl saunters up to me at the bar.

"Heineken? I'm a fan too," she says and I can tell she's trying to give me a hint that she wants me to buy her a drink.

"It's a popular beer," I say apathetically without even looking at her. She really did pick the wrong asshole on the wrong day if she was looking for a gentleman.

"I'm Tonya," she replies as she extends her perfectly manicured hand out to me. "Are you a student at the university? I feel like I've seen you before."

When I finally do look up at her, I admit to myself that she is definitely easy on the eyes. Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, nice tits. _You could do worse, Edward. Maybe I should play this out and see where it goes._ "I'm Edward. I'm in my last year there, but I think I'd remember seeing you around," I answer as I shake her hand.

"You here with anyone Edward? You look pretty lonely and I have some beers back at my place if you'd like to join me." Tonya is blunt and very courageous. It's kind of a turn on. Reminds me a lot of Bella. _And there I go thinking about her again, when I came here specifically to take my mind off of her for awhile. How does this teenager have this much of a hold on me?_

"I'd like that very much, Tonya." And before I can stop my stupid fucking mouth, I just keep on talking. "But I do have a girlfriend and she probably wouldn't appreciate it."

"I see. Well you can't blame a girl for trying."

* * *

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT? I am no Casanova, but I have never cockblocked myself before._

Before I know it, I'm calling Bella's phone and driving towards Em's house. I don't even have a plan for when I get there. Thankfully, she answers.

"Edward?" And her voice sounds beautiful as always. "Edward, it's nearly 10 and I have school tomorrow. Can I just call you later?"

I don't even bother with formalities. "Are you at home?"

"No, I'm at Jessica's. We had to finish up a project so I'm just staying the night here. Why? Are you okay? I can call Emmett if you need me to-"

"Perfect." I interject.

"Perfect? You mean you want me to call Emmett?" She's confused as ever and I can't even bother to explain it to her because I'm just feeling so manic right now.

"Where does Jessica live, Bella? I'm coming to pick you up."

"Edward, I have school tomorrow. This can't wait? You're acting insane." There's a tone of concern in her voice, but I know if I can just get to her and explain everything then she will understand.

"I just need to see you. Tell me how to get to you." I try to calm my voice so as not to alarm her anymore. I guess this shouldn't be so urgent, but it is. I need to tell her. I need to tell her what I've realized. I do a U-turn in the Volvo as she starts giving me directions and pretty soon, I've pulling up outside a white colonial in an affluent neighborhood. Bella rushes out with her backpack and overnight bag. _She was waiting at the window for me, _I smile to myself as she gets into the passenger side.

Bella inhales and then says, "Edward, this had better be good. I had to lie to Jessica's parents and say that I had to go home because I was sick. And now Jess is worried because she thinks you're going to kidnap me or something."

"Be my girlfriend?" I turn to her and place my hands on hers.

"What?" She blinks her eyes a couple of times, as if she is astonished.

I say it again, but a little louder. Maybe she didn't hear me? "Be my girlfriend?"

Laughing under her breath, she shakes her head. "You smell like beer. Exactly how much have you had to drink? I'm going to call Emmett to come and get you." She reaches for her purse, but I take her hands into mine and it causes her to look me dead in the eye.

"I'm not drunk. I just really want you to be my girlfriend. I mean, obviously we will have to be careful. Dates only in other towns where people wouldn't recognize us and we couldn't tell anyone. I mean no one, Bella. But I don't just think this is a sexual thing we have between us. Sure, we have great chemistry. But I want to do couples stuff with you too. Like picnics and going to the movies. Say something?" Her expression is blank and for a minute I think she's going to turn me down.

Finally she swallows hard and speaks with a hoarse voice, barely above a whisper. "Edward, take me back to your apartment. Take me back, take off all of my clothes, and have your way with me."

Well that's a request she'll never have to tell me twice.

* * *

As soon as I get my apartment door unlocked, I pick Bella up and she wraps her gorgeously long legs around me. I kick the door closed after I step inside, all the while kissing her with as much force I've ever kissed someone in my life.

I'd like to make it to the bed, shower her with attention and affection for the entire night, but this is more urgent. We only make it to the couch before I sit her down gently and take off her shirt. After her shirt, I move down to take off her Converses and her socks. Then I remove her jeans, leaving her only clad in her mismatched cotton bra and panties. She's breathing heavy and I take a moment to admire how her chest rises and falls. For someone who has lived so little of life, she is still so full of it.

I make quick work of my clothing. No need to make a big show out of it. Tonight's about Bella. I take time to admire her collarbones with my mouth, sucking on her them ever so gently. That's my Bella. She's MY Bella. Next, I move onto her breasts as I reach behind up and unsnap her cute little pink bra. I tease one nipple with my tongue, then the other. All the while enjoying the feeling of her writhing underneath me and the sounds of her moaning.

"Edward, just do it," she says breathlessly. I don't need any more command than that. What this confident little girl wants, she gets.

Taking off her panties would take too long, so ripping them off feels so much better. I dip a finger into her, testing to make sure she's ready. And fuck is she. I go to taste her juices, when she grabs her finger and places it into her mouth, sucking it all of. _Little fucking vixen._

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her, readying myself between her thighs.

"Sure as hell," she nods. And then I'm in her. And it's better than I remember. And I have to concentrate on anything other than her to keep from undoing within five seconds.

I keep going. I want to make her cum. I quicken my pace and I can see sweat beading off of her forehead. I know she's close. Just a little more. And then there it is. I can feel her clenching around me as she calls out my name. That's all it takes and I fall over the edge with her.

We both collect our breath and I peel myself off of her before walking to the kitchen for a glass of water. "Do you want anything, Isabella?"

"I'll take a beer," she giggles.

I peek my head around the corner and smirk. "One Heineken coming right up." If she's old enough to be my girlfriend, she's old enough to drink a beer. _Dear God, I really am going straight to hell._

As I open up the fridge to grab a beer, I feel a bare of dainty little arms wrap around my waist. "Edward?" she whispers in my ear while standing on her little tiptoes.

"Hrmm?" I lean my head back and close my eyes, taking all of this moment in.

"I'll be your girlfriend," she whispers and I swear I can hear her smile. Then she reaches past me into the fridge and grabs a Heinken before scampering off toward the bedroom.

That girl is going to be the death of me. I can just see it now.


End file.
